


Freeze

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Genderswap, God...someone help these lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Bilbo disagrees with Thorin's situation





	Freeze

“You’ll freeze like that.”

The first words the hobbit speaks to her ever since they left her home. She’d been nearly silent, and seemed to almost despise everyone but Fili, Kili, and Ori. Which, Thorin didn’t mind; she wasn’t here to make their burglar happy. 

And now, well after her watch, curled in on herself, she’s spoken to.

“What?” She’s sure it comes out as a grumble, but doesn’t bother correcting it.

“You’re still sopping wet, you know. And rainwater is terribly unhealthy to leave on yourself. My, I’ve had plenty of cousins who’ve ended up sick after staying in the rain too long.”

Thorin hears Bilbo move around the cave, stumbling over someone who only snores in response. Before she can even stop it, she’s being attacked by a rough strip of cloth, scratching over her eyebrows and scruffy beard and even her nose. She huffs and tries to rip it away, pulling and trying to throw off her attacker with impossibly rough yet careful hands.

“Stay still,” Bilbo’s voice murmurs. “You thrashing around like a wild animal won’t help. Now, let me dry your hair.”

Even with the meaning behind that--lost on Bilbo, of course--Thorin relaxes, still tensed, but allows the burglar this one pleasure.


End file.
